Placeres irresistibles, placeres prohibidos
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: La estampa navideña era entrañable. Luces de colores, árbol con espumillón, la familia alegre. Todo parecía perfecto, con la familia alegre charlando y cantando villancicos, pero la mente de Jun no está allí, y solamente desea que todos se vayan a dormir para ir a su verdadera Navidad.


**E** ste fic forma parte del Intercambio Navideño del foro "Proyecto 1-8". En él cada persona hizo tres propuestas y luego se sortearon a quién escribir. De ahí, se escogía al menos una propuesta. En mi caso, mi amigo invisible fue **Ficker D.A.T,** y escogí la siguiente propuesta:

 _ **Junshiro**_ : Me gustaría algo basado en la canción _House of Cards_ de Radiohead. Jun está casada, y pasa toda la noche buena con su familia, aunque algo ausente. Su marido no dice nada al respecto, pero la nota algo rara. Al final de la noche, cuando todos están durmiendo, Jun va hacia su verdadera noche buena, junto con Koushiro. Me gustaría una noche llena de remordimientos, placeres culpables, planteos por parte de ambos. ¿Descubren al final a la pareja de amantes? No es el amor lo que los une, sino la atracción física. Todo lo demás queda a decisión libre del autor. Me gustaría un final abierto.

Así que nada más.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Placeres irresistibles, placeres prohibidos

La estampa navideña era realmente entrañable. Un enorme árbol lleno de bolas de colores y espumillones no hacían palidecer al juego de luces que parpadeaban al compás de los villancicos y las risas de todos los presentes, que charloteaban mientras degustaban la deliciosa comida de noche buena. El pesebre resplandecía, lleno de figuritas hechas a mano por la niña de la casa y otras que junto con su hermano había colado entre los pastores como pitufos y un Naruto haciendo el rasengan mientras un Sasuke le respondía con la espada en llamas. Todos estaban alegres, todos estaban felices, o eso parecía.

Sí, la imagen vista desde fuera, a grandes rasgos, parecía ideal, perfecta, inigualable. Pero no todos estaban tan inmersos en esa familia impecable como parecía, porque Jun, la madre de la familia, aunque se levantase a servir la deliciosa comida que ella misma había preparado, aunque rellenase los vasos de champán o refresco, aunque sonriese con los temas que sus hijos planteaban o con historias pasadas de sus padres, estaba más ausente de lo que quería aparentar.

Su marido lo había notado, a decir verdad, pero no le dio importancia; lo achacó al cansancio que tenía acumulado después de toda la semana de trabajo, las compras de los regalos, la ideación y preparación del menú, al estrés de las fiestas. Así que simplemente la dejó en paz, y cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido a casa y los niños estuvieron en la cama dormidos, le prometió recoger todo él por la mañana y la instó a que se fueran a la cama a descansar. Jun aceptó, sonriendo agradecida y con ganas de desconectar de todo.

Pero a las 4 de la mañana la pelirroja no se había conseguido dormir aún, y tenía muy claro por qué era; y no era debido al cansancio. Ella sabía que podría haber corrido una maratón y seguiría con los ojos como platos de despierta, porque su mente llevaba todo el día fuera de cobertura, haciendo las cosas como por inercia pero sin prestar realmente atención a lo que hacía.

¿La razón? También la clara; tenía nombre y apellido y era Koushiro Izumi. No era amor, eso lo tenía claro, pero aún así no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Todo había empezado aquella vez que había discutido con su marido y se había ido de casa pegando un portazo. Había llamado a su mejor amiga para tomar unas copas mientras despotricaba contra los hombres, pero no había estado disponible. En vez de eso, Jun terminó sola en un bar, bebiendo en soledad y gruñendo sin nadie que la escuchara. Resultó que en ese mismo local había preparado la despedida de soltero de Taichi todos los niños elegidos. Yamato casi salió corriendo al verla y Jun no pudo más que reír. Después de jurar y re-jurar que no estaba allí por él y decirle que le alegraba que las cosas con Mimi le fueran tan bien, los hombres decidieron seguir con su fiesta.

―Además ella está casada, Yama ―le recordó Taichi con voz ya algo gangosa por el alcoholen un momento poco adecuado―. No seas paranoico.

Lo poco que se había animado al ver la horrorizada cara del rubio se le olvidó al rememorar la razón por la que estaba allí aquella noche. Frunciendo el ceño, se giró hacia el camarero y le pidió una botella de sake. Ignoró los gritos de los chicos cuando las luces se apagaron y solamente luz tenue iluminó el local y se bebió de golpe el primer vasito. Estaba sirviéndose el segundo cuando sintió una presencia a su lado y al mirar se encontró con Koushiro.

―Hola ―saludó el pelirrojo tímidamente.

―Hola ―le respondió ella―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te diviertes con ellos?

―Ya llevamos un buen rato y empiezan a descontrolarse ―el hombre se encogió de hombros―. Además tengo que aprovechar que se están centrando en emborrachar a Iori y me dejan en paz.

―¿Y prefieres sentarte aquí conmigo? ―fue el turno de ella de alzar una ceja, incrédula.

―Bueno, disimula más que estar sólo en una esquina ―dijo él pero negó con la cabeza rápidamente―. No, era broma. Puedo estar en cualquier sitio si te molesto, pero te he visto mala cara y solamente quería saber si estabas bien.

―No, no estoy bien ―dijo francamente la mujer, tan sincera como siempre―. No estoy nada bien.

―Lo siento, Jun ―dijo él sinceramente―. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Jun alzó la mirada y lo observó directamente. Entrecerró los ojos y vio el brillo de compasión en la mirada del hombre, y no le gustó. Sin pensarlo, alzó el vasito y se bebió el contenido de golpe.

―No, no quiero ―negó mientras chirriaba los dientes―. Quiero bailar. ¿Bailarías conmigo, Koushiro?

Él la vio levantarse de la silla y cogerle la mano pero siguió congelado en su lugar. ¿Él? ¿Bailar? No podía creer que Jun le estuviera pidiendo justamente eso a él. Estaba a punto de negarse cuando vio su cara. La pelirroja parecía entera pero tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y sus fosas nasales estaban algo dilatadas por el nerviosismo. Ella parpadeó repetidas veces, esperando a que él se decidiese, y Koushiro no pudo más que levantarse de la silla y seguirle, casi como hipnotizado.

Quizá fueron las luces de neón iluminando levemente en la oscuridad, quizá la pegajosa música, o quizá fuese que verla sonreír lo motivó, pero cuando Jun se pegó a él, se dejó llevar y empezó a menearse torpemente al ritmo de alguna melodía que no conocía. La pelirroja rió al verle intentarlo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él y moviéndose delicadamente.

A día de hoy Jun no sabía exactamente quién de los dos había dado el primer paso, lo más posible es que hubiera sido ella, ya que Koushiro era demasiado legal para intentar algo con una mujer casada, pero de repente se encontraba besándose con el pelirrojo. Empezaron de forma suave, pero el calor subió entre ellos rápidamente y terminaron por separarse para poder respirar. No tuvieron que decir nada, ella simplemente asintió y el chico cogió su mano para guiarla a la salida.

Había sido una noche totalmente caliente. Besos, suspiros, caricias, roces… todo fue demasiado pasional y enredoso. Cuando Koushiro se quedó dormido a su lado, Jun se levantó y se vistió, dispuesta a irse; no pretendía quedarse a dormir en el apartamento del chico.

La pelirroja recordaba haberse girado en el último momento para ver al chico tirado en la cama, semi-destapado y roncando levemente. También recordaba haber sentido calor en el cuerpo y unas irrefrenables que apenas pudo sostenerse para salir de allí antes de lanzarse a la cama y despertar a Koushiro a lametazos.

Jun, que a esas horas de madrugada el 25 de diciembre había salido a la calle en plena noche solamente con un abrigo por encima del pijama, tembló al recordar la excitación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo. Al principio había achacado esa atracción a la época de falta de sexo con su marido que estaba teniendo, pero de vuelta al presente, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido más que eso. No hablaba de amor, no había de eso entre ellos, pero cuando estaba cerca saltaban chispas. Lo supo cuando lo llamó dos días después para hablar y dejarle claro que había sido un error y terminaron de nuevo en la cama.

Y no había parado ahí, recordó mientras entraba en el portal del apartamento de Koushiro. Había tratado de hablar una vez más, con el mismo resultado, y una semana es lo que había durado sin que alguno de los dos llamase al otro.

Cuando Koushiro abrió la puerta de casa, se la encontró riendo y alzó una ceja, preguntando la razón de su diversión. Pero ella solamente negó con la cabeza, y sin perder ni un solo segundo se lanzó a sus brazos, enredándolos en su cuello, y lo besó como llevaba todo el día soñando hacer.

Desde ese momento todo se redujo a ellos.

Jun cerró la puerta con una seca patada y él la estampó contra ella sin más preámbulos, devorando su boca con anhelo. Las manos del pelirrojo la recorrieron de arriba abajo, acariciando todo a su paso, haciendo que soltase suspiros de placer. Cuando el pelirrojo le quitó el abrigo, se encontró con el pijama y por un momento ella dudó, sintiéndose fea; Koushiro siempre la había visto arreglada y a ella le gustaba ponerse sexy para él, a diferencia de su atuendo.

Pero el hombre ni siquiera reparó en su atuendo; en menos de dos segundos ya se había desprendido de su parte de arriba y atacaba sus pechos sin pudor alguno. Jun gimió, sorprendida por las ansias brutas que estaba demostrando, pero se dejó llevar, temblando bajo los labios del pelirrojo. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de cuando la mano del hombre se coló en sus holgados pantalones, sin pudor alguno, y abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado, y soltó un grito. Koushiro sonrió contra su piel, y profundizó sus caricias con los dedos, haciendo que Jun comenzase a temblar.

―Kou… ―gimió, sin poder contenerse―. Yo… vamos a la cama…

La pelirroja cabellera emergió descubriendo una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, tan poco habitual en su día a día y que Jun había empezado a conocer de cuando conseguía hacerla rogar por algo.

No pudo evitar compararlo con su marido. Koushiro había sido toda una sorpresa en la cama, siendo tan modosito como era, siendo una fiera. Y no solamente eso. Su esposo había ido dejando de apetecerle mantener relaciones sexuales, prefiriendo centrarse en su trabajo y dejándola de lado. Además, desde que se habían casado, él tendía a moverse lo mínimo para satisfacerse y muchas veces se quedaba dormido seguido del orgasmo, sin siquiera comprobar que ella había terminado, con la excusa de que estaba cansado del trabajo.

Con Koushiro todo era completamente diferente. Siempre estaba deseoso de ella, era lo primero que le había encantado de él; siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando la miraba y se sentía completamente deseada. Además, siempre se preocupaba de darle placer, y a ella le encantaba como lo hacía. Todo en el pelirrojo era fresco; tenía una picardía que solamente sacaba con ella en la cama y que ella adoraba ver en sus ojos cuando estaban en la calle y tenían que disimular.

Sintió un poco de remordimiento porque sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal; ella era una mujer casada y estaba siéndole infiel a su marido. Aún en el presente se sorprendía de haber llegado a este extremo, no sabía cómo ni por qué. Solamente sabía que Koushiro había conseguido que ella dejase sus ideas fuera, sin siquiera intentarlo. Sabía que en el fondo debería sentirse más culpable de lo que estaba, pero el hombre le hacía sentirse tan bien que le daba igual. Se prometió que esa sería la última vez, aunque no estaba segura de que fuese a ser verdad ya que siempre se juraba lo mismo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando el chico la alzó en brazos sin previo aviso. Soltando un gritito, se enganchó fuertemente de sus hombros. Koushiro le sonrió y ambos fueron riéndose hasta el dormitorio, como si fuese dos adolescentes en su primera vez. El hombre la soltó en el colchón y no tardó en posicionarse encima, besándola con fervor, recorriendo todo su cuerpo arriba y abajo con sus manos, ansioso por más. Jun se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta que llevaba y se ancló a su espalda mientras sus torsos te tocaban; ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, encantados de por fin unirse piel con piel. Se empezaron a mover juntos, restregándose, bailando una danza erótica al compás de una melodía que los fue encendiendo más y más hasta que ninguno pudo aguantarlo.

Cuando Koushiro le quitó los pantalones, a toda prisa, no pudo evitar maravillarse de la suavidad de las piernas de la mujer. De aquella marca de nacimiento que tenía detrás de la rodilla y que sabía de memoria sin tener que verla, adorando tocarla. De esos muslos que lo apretaban cuando estaba a punto de correrse, que él sostenía con fuerza mientras la embestía, y que sabía que acomplejaban a la pelirroja incluso si a él le parecían perfectos.

Su mente divagó a la vez que lo descubrió, un día que se encontraron en un centro comercial cuando él fue a comprar piezas para su ordenador. Sin saber cómo, habían terminado en el vestuario de una de las tiendas de ropa en la que ella había entrado a probarse vestidos y él la había seguido. El sexo había sido rápido y salvaje, un polvo intenso, y al terminar ella le había pedido que se girase para vestirse. Cuando el hombre le había preguntado la razón, la pelirroja había respondido que no quería que viese sus muslos porque no había conseguido recuperar la figura después de su segundo embarazo.; Koushiro no lo entendió.

¿Qué importaba que tuviese estrías? A él le parecían completamente sexys. ¿Qué tenía celulitis? ¿Y qué? ¡A él le ponía a cien sin siquiera tocarlas! Jun lo volvía loco, literalemtne, y le hacía hacer cosas que nunca hubiera pensado que sería capaz, como acostarse con una mujer casada. Antes de empezar con todo ello, hubiese negado ser capaz de ello porque él era un niño bueno, era buena persona y tenía mucha moral. Pero cuando Jun lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas aquella noche y lo invitó a bailar, todos sus principios volaron.

A veces, como en ese momento, una punzada de culpa lo atacaba al pensar que Jun estaba casada y que otro hombre estaba sufriendo unos cuernos enormes por su culpa; a él lo destrozaría saber que su esposa estaba liándose con otro, si es que tuviera una.

―Kou―el susurro de Jun le hizo darse cuenta de que se había quedado pensativo demasiado tiempo―. ¿Qué pasa?¿Algo va mal?

El pelirrojo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, atacando sus labios de nuevo con fiereza.

―Nada va mal ―aseguró entre besos―. Todo está bien. Todo es perfecto así.

Cuando Jun, de nuevo metida en faena, tiró hacia debajo de sus pantalones y se los quitó, estaba tan duro que no sabía si soportaría hasta el final así que se alejó de ella y fue bajando, pasando por su ombligo, donde se entretuvo lamiendo, hasta sus braguitas. Se las quitó con los dientes, sintiendo que se le hacía la boca agua. Las bajó por sus piernas lentamente, con las manos ya que su boca se olvidó de ellas para poder besar su piel. Cuando la pequeña prenda estuvo fuera, la lanzó lejos, sin importarle nada, y fue directo a la parte más íntima de la mujer. Jun lanzó un sonoro gemido cuando el hombre empezó a devorarla, y se sostuvo de sus hebras pelirrojas, tratando de mantenerse cuerda ante el placer que Koushiro le estaba dando.

―¡Kou! ―gritó cuando él profundizó aún más las caricias con la lengua―. ¡Kou! Para…

Tratando de controlar sus estremecimientos, tiró de él hacia arriba para que dejase lo que estaba haciendo. Koushiro la miró, frunciendo el ceño, y ella lo atrajo a sí misma para besarlo ferozmente.

―No puedo más ―murmuró mientras bajaba la mano para acariciarlo―. Te necesito dentro de mí…

―Jun… ―gimió el pelirrojo por las caricias de su amante―. ¡Joder, Jun!

―Me encanta cuando sueltas palabrotas ―rió ella, sintiéndose deseada y poderosa al ver el efecto que sus manos creaban en él―. Pareces tan salvaje… tan sexy…

―Para ya o voy a acabar sin ti ―avisó el hombre entre dientes cogiendo su mano―. Y quiero que termines conmigo mientras gritas mi nombre hasta quedarte afónica.

―Kou… ―gimió ella cuando el pelirrojo se deshizo de su ropa interior y se adentró en ella de golpe; ella le arañó la espalda―. ¡Kou!

―Voy a joderte hasta que no puedas soportarlo ―gruñó mientras embestía―. Quiero que sientas tanto placer que no puedas pensar más que en mí.

―¡Kou! ―chilló Jun―. ¡Oh, joder, Kou! Voy a llegar…

―Quiero que pierdas la cabeza y que solamente tengas mi nombre en la mente ―el hombre siguió hablándole sucio, tal como sabía que a ella le gustaba―. Quiero que te corras tan fuerte que pierdas el aliento y no puedas levantarte en horas.

Fue como si ella no pudiese más que obedecer sus órdenes, porque instantes después le vino el orgasmo más fuerte que recordaba haber tenido. Gritó, mucho, tal como él le había pedido, y Koushiro gimió su nombre con voz ronca, uniéndose al la sinfonía que resonaba entre las paredes del dormitorio. Fueron los instantes más intensos de toda la noche, y ambos sintieron que se rompían por dentro, desgarrándose, dejándose llevar por el placer.

Cuando los coletazos del orgasmo se fueron de sus cuerpos, se dejaron caer en el colchón, lánguidos y satisfechos. Koushiro estaba aún dentro suyo cuando besó su hombro, solamente una vez, y después se apoyó en su pecho para cerrar los ojos y descansar.

―Eso ha sido una pasada ― comentó con la voz amortiguada por la piel del cuello de la pelirroja―. Una verdadera pasada.

―Llevaba toda la noche pensando en ello ―confesó la mujer, acariciando su espalda.

―¿Incluso con tu familia? ―preguntó, casi sin querer, Koushiro, alzando la cabeza y mirádola directamente.

Jun le aguantó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. El hombre notó la tensión y maldijo internamente porque se le hubiese escapado la pregunta que no venía a cuento. Estaba por decirle que se olvidase cuando ella habló.

―La verdad es que sí ―confesó finalmente―. Toda la cena. Ya sé que no debería ser así; estaba con toda mi familia, con los niños, mis padres, los suyos… pero no podía evitarlo. Solamente podía pensar en que todo el mundo se fuera a la cama y venir aquí.

―Jun… ―murmuró Koushiro, apartándose y sentándose―. Yo…

―No empieces, Izumi ―le cortó ella―. No te emparanóies. La cosa no ha cambiado. Esto sigue siendo solamente sexo; muy buen sexo, pero sexo solamente.

―Lo sé; lo nuestro es atracción ―añadió el pelirrojo mientras veía a la mujer levantarse y buscar su ropa interior―. Pero tu marido…

―Yo quiero a mi marido ―aseguró Jun―. Lo amo, que no te quepa duda, es solamente que ya no tenemos esa pasión de antes. No tiene nada que ver con el amor todo esto; tú y yo simplemente follamos.

―Tenemos una química increíble ―coincidió el pelirrojo, suspirando―. Mierda, sí. Pero a veces me siento culpable. Sigues siendo una mujer casada.

―Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes que me haces sentir peor ―murmuró ella colocándose la camiseta y sentándose en la cama suspirando―. Es tu culpa todo; no sé qué narices tienes, pero no puedo resistirme a ti. No es que sea mi estado ideal, pero cuando estoy contigo solamente puedo pensar en estar contigo.

―No es que yo tampoco tenga queja ―aseguró el hombre―. Era solo un hecho. Yo tampoco pensé nunca que iba a terminar acostándome con una mujer casada. Incluso aunque sea increíble, cuando lo pienso me siento mal.

―¿Qué me estás intentando decir, Koushiro? ―preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Quieres terminar con esto?

―Joder, en realidad no ―negó rápidamente el pelirrojo―. Quizá si tu marido fuese un amigo mío la cosa sería diferente pero no lo es, y mi deseo por ti es mucho mayor que la culpa. Me pones mucho, Jun; no puedo evitarlo.

―¿Entonces? ―cuestionó la pelirroja.

―Entonces solamente digo que lo que hacemos no está bien ―finalizó él―. Por mucho placer que nos traiga.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sopesando todo aquello que habían dicho mil veces en voz alta pero luego no hacían caso. Los dos lo sabían, no estaba bien, ella estaba casada, no era bueno, pero la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro superaba con creces todo lo demás. No querían dañar a alguien, simplemente la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro ganaba a todo lo demás.

―Quizá deberíamos dejar de vernos ―murmuró Jun.

―Quizá ―le siguió el pelirrojo.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, leyendo las dudas en sus ojos. Fue ella la que dio el paso y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. El beso supo agridulce, como a mezcla de deseo y despedida. Después, sin decir nada, se puso de pies y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a irse a su casa. Koushiro la vio, a través de la puerta, coger la camiseta del pijama y el abrigo que habían quedado olvidados en la entrada del apartamento y ponérselo. Después abrió la puerta y salió al umbral. Miró hacia atrás una última vez, queriendo saber qué era lo que Koushiro pensaba, casi esperando que se levantase, corriese hacia ella y la arrastrase de vuelta a la cama diciendo que no podía quedarse sin el cojonudo sexo que tenía con ella. Pero él no se levantó, y Jun se dijo que quizá esa vez, solamente quizá, la promesa de no volver a caer a la tentación, dejar la aventura con Koushiro y ser fiel a su esposo.

Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta tras ella, aún dudaba ser capaz de cumplir la promesa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí he llegado. No es mi mejor trabajo, ni de lejos. No me termina de gustar, de hecho, y menos el final, pero el rating M es algo en lo que soy novata, y me ha costado horrores.

Espero que te guste, Ficker, o más bien espero que se parezca a lo que tú pedías. Espero de verdad que pidieses rating M ahí porque sino voy a llorar mucho. Y nada, espero que después de esto no dejes de leerme o vuelvas a leerme alguna otra vez. ¡Ah! Y que me dejes review, vagoooo.

Y nada más, al resto espero también que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
